<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Heart Animal Shelter by Mohnblume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135626">Happy Heart Animal Shelter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohnblume/pseuds/Mohnblume'>Mohnblume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohnblume/pseuds/Mohnblume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara stops outside to take the shelter in. It’s got huge glass panes, letting lots of light in. From the sidewalk, all that’s visible is the receptionist, some posters about adoption, and a brightly lit waiting room. She assumes the dogs and cats are somewhere in the back, so not to overwhelm them. The scrawling neon sign above the door that reads “Happy Heart” completes the look, giving it an air of elegance and friendliness. </p><p>She walks in, bell chiming on the door. The receptionist greets her cheerily, and after she quickly explains that she’s the newest volunteer, she’s ushered to the back. Since it’s her first shift, she’s stuck cleaning cages. The good news is that another volunteer will work with her to show her the ropes. </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>  <em>In which Kara volunteers at an animal shelter, gets her dream job, and accidentally falls in love with a down to earth billionaire CEO.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm toying with the idea of a second chapter of this AU, but it's just this for now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Kara’s first week in National City, her first week of her new life. After spending all of her life in a small town in the middle of nowhere, this is finally her chance to start living her life. </p><p>She managed to get a job as an assistant to <em>the</em> Cat Grant. It’s not exactly what she wanted, no, but it’s something. And she gets to work closely with Cat. She’s been following the media queen since she started studying journalism, because Cat built an empire and it’s <em>inspiring.</em></p><p>But it’s finally the weekend, and Kara wants something else to do than get coffee, run dry cleaning, and schedule appointments. She’s in a new city, a big city, and the possibilities seem endless. </p><p>So, of course she signs up to volunteer at an animal shelter. Because as much as she has argued with anyone who will listen that it’s not a big deal and she’s adjusting just fine, the move has taken a toll on her. And people aren’t nearly as nice here as they were in the town where everyone knows your name, life story, and family tree. But animals are the same everywhere, so Kara decides that she might as well schedule herself some good old animal therapy. </p><p>The shelter she finds,  is honestly a little bit out of the way, it’s all the way across town. It’s in a fairly nice part of town, but it’s the only shelter that seems like it’s in the 20th century, web presence wise. Her cursory research has given her some basic facts, like how it’s owned by some unnamed woman, has a no-kill policy, and offers special discounts on vet expenses for low income pet owners. </p><p>All in all, it seems like the perfect shelter, and Kara’s been looking forward to this since she found it. </p><p>She arrives by bus, since she left her truck at her parent’s house, and it’s only a five minute walk to the shelter. Score one point for the convenient location!</p><p>Kara stops outside to take it in. It’s got huge glass panes, letting lots of light in. From the sidewalk, all that’s visible is the receptionist, some posters about adoption, and a brightly lit waiting room. She assumes the dogs and cats are somewhere in the back, so not to overwhelm them. The scrawling neon sign above the door that read Happy Hearts completes the look, giving it an air of elegance and friendliness. </p><p>She walks in, bell chiming on the door. The receptionist greets her cheerily, and after she quickly explains that she’s the newest volunteer, she’s ushered to the back. Since it’s her first shift, she’s stuck cleaning cages. The good news is that another volunteer will work with her to show her the ropes. </p><p>The even better news is that the woman who is going to work with her is drop dead gorgeous. Really, just the most beautiful person Kara has ever seen. She’s just wearing a hoodie with the shelter’s logo on it with jeans, but she’s stunning. She has her long dark brown hair swept up in a ponytail, and Kara wonders what it would be like to run her hair through the thick hair. Her bright green eyes glow behind thick black rimmed glasses as she talks about her experience with the shelter, and Kara’s heart melts. She introduces herself as Kieran.</p><p>“So, do you always train all the newbies or am I special?” Kara asks. Oh god, is she <em>flirting?</em></p><p>The brunette stops what she’s doing. She lets out a little chuckle. “No, this is my regular shift. I’m usually alone cleaning out all this muck, so your company is much appreciated.”</p><p>“But why? You could be socializing with the cats or walking the dogs! Even doing the house checks is better than this!” Kara wrinkles her nose. </p><p>Kieran shrugs, and her expression falls a bit. She chuckles again, but it’s a little bit self deprecating. “No one likes this job. Before I took it, there used to be fights about it. It’s better this way.”</p><p>So Kieran is much more than a beautiful face and an alluring Irish accent. She’s also got a heart of gold, it seems. “Oh wow, that’s amazing, Kieran!”</p><p>“Well, anyway it’s not all bad. I get to meet all the new volunteers!” Kieran says, blushing as she sidesteps the compliment. She’s never been very good at compliments. </p><p>Kara is still looking at her with so much open adoration, so Kieran quickly moves to explain the next task. </p><p>It’s just some spiel about which cleaners are safe to use inside the crates, but Kara thinks it’s probably the most interesting thing she’s ever heard. Of course, she remembers none of it, too busy thinking about the exact cadence of Kieran’s voice, and the little way her lips quirk when she says something sarcastic. </p><p>Then, they get back to cleaning and sanitizing. It might be tedious by herself, or with any other person, but it gives her an opportunity to get to know Kieran, and that makes it the best afternoon she’s spent in years. </p><p>Kieran doesn’t really talk much about herself, but she deflects personal questions in a way that gets Kara to open up about her own past. Somehow, she doesn’t mind the diversion, and at the end of her shift, she finds herself signing up for the same time the next week. It’s cathartic in a way she hasn’t felt since...well since ever. No one has ever been so attentive, so caring towards Kara. Not even Eliza, or Alex. Kieran just knows the right things to say to make her feel like all her dreams are possible, and that she’s really about to change the world.</p><p>She walks out of the shelter late in the afternoon feeling like Supergirl, like she could fly all the way to her apartment. </p><p>…</p><p>After that day, she falls into a routine. Feel her life force slowly drain out of her as she completes task after meaningless task until Friday, when she’s nearly ready to quit. Then, start her shift on Saturday, talk to Kieran until she feels the light come back into her life. By the end of her four hours at the shelter, she’s nearly recharged. Then comes game night, and lazy Sundays that prepare her for the week ahead of her. </p><p>It’s a good system. One that works for nearly a year. By this time, Kara has managed to rope Kieran into a few Sunday outings, but hasn’t yet convinced her to join a Game Night. She’s still determined to succeed. </p><p>It’s a Friday afternoon, almost exactly six months into her new life here in National City and she has a plan to get Kieran to finally attend Game Night. She’s practically vibrating with energy, and honestly, this is probably the best plan she’s ever had. </p><p>It goes like this: Kara has agreed to foster a litter of kittens for the weekend. It’s pure luck, really, since the normal foster family is out of town. And since she’s never done this before, asking Kieran to help the kittens get settled in isn’t too much of a stretch. She hopes. </p><p>Either way, this is her brilliant plan to get Kieran to her apartment on a Saturday afternoon. Alex will come a bit early, like she always does to help set up, and then Kieran will see how wonderful her sister is and finally agree to stay. It’s perfect! Well, it’s the perfect first step to introducing Lena to her group of friends. Then, she can think about how to ask her elusive friend out on a date, because Kara’s a little bit in love with her, but too scared to do anything about it. Yet.</p><p>All Kara has to do is finish up the last hour of work, and she’ll be free. It’s really just editing a puff piece at this point, which Kara knows she should be grateful for, but it’s all a bit dull. She came here to learn how to be a reporter, and even though she’s very grateful that Cat allows her to even write anything in addition to her assistant duties, it’s hard. </p><p>It’s especially hard when Cat Grant herself waltzes out of her office with 15 minutes left in the day and requests a private meeting. Because Kara still has to go to the store and buy kitten supplies and deep clean her whole apartment.</p><p>But when she walks into Cat’s office, all thoughts of her impending weekend fly out the window. Cat is standing there in all her usual glory, dressed to kill, surrounded by boxes. Boxes. Why does Cat have boxes?</p><p>“You asked to see me, Miss Grant?” </p><p>Cat sighs. She gestures to the boxes. “I’m leaving. As you can tell. My flight leaves tomorrow morning, and Miss Luthor will be taking over starting Monday.”</p><p>Kara stares at her boss. She knows it’s rude, but this is all so unexpected, and what’s CatCo without Cat Grant? It’s even named after her! </p><p>“Oh, do close your mouth, Kiera. I’ve done my time, and I’m moving on to other things. You’ll be fine.”</p><p>It’s so like Cat to do this, Kara thinks. She wouldn’t want her employees to throw her a sendoff party; in fact Kara is probably only being told because she needs to know that she’ll be fetching coffee for a whole new person on Monday. </p><p>“Where are you going?” It’s all Kara can think to ask, because Cat is <em>leaving.</em></p><p>Cat ignores her question completely. “Now that that’s out of the way, I am going to give you a choice. You can continue your current position, or I can put in a recommendation for you as a cub reporter.”</p><p>“What? I-That would be amazing, Miss Grant. You’d really do all that?” Kara asks, breathless. Sure she’s been a good assistant, but Cat doesn’t even call her the right name, so she has no reason to think that the woman would do anything like this. </p><p>The look Cat gives her is fond, almost wistful. “Kara. You’ve been a stellar assistant, but your dreams are more than this. You didn’t come here to fetch coffee. You came here to write. So write. I’ll get you in contact with Snapper Carr. You will start on Monday.”</p><p>All Kara could do was nod. </p><p>Cat raised an eyebrow. “Any other questions?”</p><p>Kara was halfway through shaking her head, before she quickly blurted out, “Who is Miss Luthor?”</p><p>“That is for you to find out, Kara. As my parting gift to you, I am giving you the story. You’ll interview Miss Luthor, find out how L-Corp is doing and how she plans to head two major companies in separate fields.”</p><p>“L-Corp? The tech company that produces computers and security systems at affordable prices?” Kara asked, mind already buzzing. Everyone had at least one L-Corp product in their house, it was that well known. </p><p>“The one and only. Now Kara, I’m trusting you with this. Lena Luthor is a very dear friend, I’m counting on you to be fair in your article. She’s nothing like Lex,” Cat said firmly, leveling Kara with her sternest gaze. Then, without warning, she walked out of her own office, leaving the blonde to stare after her.</p><p>…</p><p>By the time Kara makes it to the shelter on Saturday, she still hasn’t accepted the new reality of her life. She’s going to write her first real article, and she’s going to have to interview her new boss. Well, not her direct boss, that’s Mr. Carr, but CatCo’s new CEO.</p><p>Lena Luthor. The woman is notoriously private, there aren't even any recent photos of her. The last time a picture of her appeared in the media was a sixteen year old Lena standing next to her brother as he papers to take over LuthorCorp, as L-Corp was previously known as. </p><p>Which makes her Lex Luthor’s younger sister. 12 years his junior, there wasn’t really any suspicion of her taking part in his nefarious plans. In fact, there’s a court transcription of a 20 year old Lena, just finishing her first PhD, testifying against his crimes. </p><p>It was terrifying to read about the many cases against Lex Luthor. They range from embezzeling in his company and faulty products all the way up to terrorism. Right before his arrest, it seems that he’d gone mad, claiming to be ridding the world of aliens. He blew up a hospital in Metropolis, killing thousands of innocent lives. </p><p>Of course Kara had heard about him. As well known as L-Corp is now, consumers generally overlook the brand they buy from. The internet is full of activists calling for Lena Luthor’s head, damning her last name. Luckily for the company, products that are cheap and well can make most people overlook their bias. </p><p>But Kara isn’t going to focus on Lex Luthor, or even L-Corp. Not really. She’s decided that this article is going to be about Lena Luthor. </p><p>After calling the foster program and explaining that she wouldn’t be able to foster the litter, she threw herself into reading every single bit of information on the elusive CEO. Granted, there wasn’t much. What she did find, however, painted a completely different picture than her brother. </p><p>Lena Luthor was adopted after her mother died in Ireland at the age of 4. It’s not clear why the Luthors took her in, as they didn’t seem to be the charitable type, but she didn’t live with them long. As soon as she was old enough to attend boarding school, they sent her back to Ireland. She was a child genius, so she completed that early, going on to earn multiple degrees in various fields of engineering, physics, and computer sciences. After she’d been forced to take over LuthorCorp from her brother at just 21, she quickly changed the name to L-Corp and revamped the entire company. </p><p>In short, the woman was amazing. Kara couldn’t wait to meet her, and she believed exactly zero of the hateful things the rest of the media seemed to believe about her. </p><p>She was still mulling over the enigmatic woman, as she stepped into Happy Hearts, so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she barrels straight into Kieran, knocking her glasses askew. </p><p>“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you!” </p><p>The brunette smiles gracefully, waving away her apology and fixing her glasses. She looks tired, Kara notes. It’s true that they haven’t been texting as often, the other woman citing a work problem that was taking up most of her time. </p><p>Kara still didn’t exactly understand what it was that Kieran did. She had asked once and received a vague answer of ‘I work in research, but I hold a leadership position.’ Kieran had looked so uncomfortable after her short explanation that Kara had just decided to drop the subject altogether.</p><p>“So, how are you? I’m sad about the kittens, by the way, I was really looking forward to fostering them for a bit. I just don’t have enough time this weekend, because my boss is leaving and I’m getting a new job. I need to prepare. I think I told you this, about this, but I’m just so excited! My very first article about Lena Luthor,” Kara gushes, missing how her friend suddenly freezes.</p><p>“Lena Luthor?” Kieran asks flatly. </p><p>Kara beams. “Yep! It’s her first interview since she took over L-Corp. Or LuthorCorp, back then. Cat Grant personally gave me the assignment and I am not going to let her down!”</p><p>“Cat gave...<em>you’re</em> going to interview Lena Luthor?”</p><p>There’s something in Kieran’s tone that Kara doesn’t understand. But there’s an edge to her voice and Kara thinks back to all the hateful articles she’s read. </p><p>“Yeah, she’s actually pretty great. She’s a genius, you know? I mean it seems like she’s really trying to use her money and power for good. The affordable tech, and the renewable energy sources. Did you know, she even privately funds a children’s hospital?” </p><p>Kieran looks at her blankly and Kara’s heart sinks. She had hoped that Kieran wasn’t so narrow minded as to believe the things the tabloids said about the CEO. It made Kara all the more determined to write a stellar article and introduce the real Lena Luthor to the world. </p><p>“Kieran, please don’t say you believe what those bigots say about Lena Luthor. She’s good. She’s nothing like Lex, Cat told me herself and they’re apparently friends,” Kara informed her firmly. </p><p>There was an odd look in Kieran’s eyes. She fiddled with her glasses and asked quietly, “Cat said that?”</p><p>“She did,” Kara confirmed. Kieran’s eyes look slightly misty, but before Kara could ask her more about it, the brunette begins taking out the disinfectant and the rags to begin their weekly cleaning duties. </p><p>They don’t talk more about Lena Luthor, but Kara does tell Kieran more about how excited she is about her new job. Kieran seems to have recovered from her earlier oddness, and is nothing but encouraging. </p><p>At the end of their shift, she grabs Kara’s hand, which is unusual because the brunette typically seems to avoid physical contact. </p><p>She looks into Kara’s eyes, searching her blue eyes for something before she says, “Good luck on Monday. I hope you continue believing the best in people, against what others say.”</p><p>Kara wants to correct Kieran and tell her that the interview with Lena Luthor hasn’t actually been set up yet, but it’s hard to think when she’s looking into those deep green eyes. </p><p>…</p><p>To her dismay, Kara has to repeat her whole ‘Lena Luthor is good’ speech three more times during the course of the weekend. Alex wanted her to wear a bug and a bulletproof vest going into the interview with her, which Kara thought was just overkill, even for her. Apparently being an FBI agent had made her paranoid. </p><p>Even her own mother was weary, and although Eliza Danvers trusted Kara’s judgement, Kara could tell that she didn’t want to give the woman a chance. </p><p>It was disheartening. To know that so many people, people that she knew personally, seemed to have a vendetta against the youngest Luthor was eye opening. None of them had even met the woman, and they were already condemning her! </p><p>Kara moped in her apartment on Sunday night, before deciding to send a text off to Kieran. She always made Kara feel heard. She had just gotten a confirmation email from Miss Luthor’s assistant that they would have the interview during her lunch hour.</p><p><em><strong>Kara</strong>: Nervous about Monday. I can’t believe I’m going to meet Lena Luthor. I wonder what she’ll be like.</em> </p><p>Lena must have been by her phone, because a few minutes later, Kara’s phone buzzed. </p><p>
  <em><strong>Kieran</strong>: You’ll do great! You’re well prepared, and your writing is phenomenal.</em>
</p><p>Deciding to brush off the compliment, Kara just thanked her and got ready for bed. It seemed like Kieran had no advice for her this time. </p><p>…</p><p>Come Monday, Kara is nervous. Snapper turns out to be the stereotypical mean boss, and only threatens to punish her with puff pieces if she fails to do a good job on this interview. It only serves to make her more anxious about the whole thing. </p><p>Kara leaves a few minutes early, wanting to take her time on the walk there. It’s not very far away, and the weather is nice. She takes a quick second to send a text to Kieran, wanting to share this momentous moment with her best friend. There’s no response by the time she reaches L-Corp, but she figures the other woman is working. </p><p>L-Corp looks every bit as huge as its Wikipedia page suggests. It’s the tallest building in National City, and it’s one of the largest companies in the country. Walking into the lobby feels surreal. </p><p>The security seems solid, and Kara shows her ID as she’s escorted through metal detectors. It’s all very glamourous, and she feels the weight of the process, like she’s about to meet someone very important. </p><p>By the time she finally makes it up to the 61st floor, she’s met enough security guards to know that the vigorous screenings are actually due to the high number of attacks on Miss Luthor’s life. It’s shocking, to know that so many people hate this woman enough to attempt to kill her. </p><p>In contrast, the top floor of the building has no security. It makes sense, because there is only one way to get in, and only those with the highest clearance can access it. There are probably more security measures that aren’t visible, too. </p><p>There’s only a single desk and what appears to be a waiting room. The desk is occupied by a smaller Asian woman, Jess, as it says on the nameplate. </p><p>“Miss Danvers. Nice to meet you. Miss Luthor will call you in.”</p><p>Having worked closely with Cat for a year has given her an inside perspective on the powerplays of a CEO. Berate your guest for being late, but make them wait for you. It’s a classic strategy. Cat did it, the other CEOs did it. Kara has even done it once or twice. </p><p>Lena Luthor apparently doesn’t play by these rules. As soon as Jess informs her boss that the reporter is here to see her, the woman comes out of her office personally to receive her. </p><p>The first thing Kara notes about her is that she’s stunning. Green eyes, not unlike Kieran’s, luscious red lips. She’s wearing a beautifully tailored three piece suit that screams power and money. Her hair, dark and flowing, is curled perfectly. </p><p>Kara jumps up from her seat, throwing a hand out to shake. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Luthor, I’m Kara Danvers with CatCo Magazine!”</p><p>Lena gives her a strange look that Kara isn’t sure how to interpret. But she takes the offered hand for a firm handshake. Then, she turns and gestures towards her office. </p><p>Her office is brightly lit. There’s a stiff looking couch along one wall and an open desk by the other. Two glass doors open to a balcony, and Kara takes a second to really appreciate the view. It’s stunning to be able to look across the city from this height. </p><p>“Kara. Do have a seat.” Lena’s voice brings Kara out of her reverie. She makes a mental note of the use of her first name, and wonders how to interpret that. </p><p>They both sit on the white couch. It’s as uncomfortable as it looks, like it’s there purely for show. </p><p>Kara looks at the CEO, surprised to find that she seems uncomfortable, as if she doesn’t know what to expect. It’s true that the media isn’t her best ally, but it’s startling to see that apprehension in person. </p><p>“I’m not going to write you a scathing article, Miss Luthor,” she begins, trying to ease the tension in the other woman’s shoulders, “I’m just here to write the truth. And I think the truth is that you’re a genius scientist, and have a good heart. Regardless of what your family has done.”</p><p>Lena, for her part, just looks more confused. She nods, but doesn’t say anything more, so Kara takes it as her cue to begin the interview. She takes out her recording device, and her notepad, and begins her first questions. </p><p>After that, the interview goes smoothly. Kara learns about L-Corp’s new inventions, and how they’re doing with their Green Initiative. She hears about Lena’s adoption, something she’d known about, but it’s different to hear it directly from the woman. She learns that Lena had once worshipped the ground that Lex Luthor walked upon, and had gone through a major identity crisis herself when all of his dirty crimes came into light. Lastly, she learns that Lena has a soft spot for animals, and that she’s always dreamed about having a pet, but never had the time. </p><p>Kara doesn’t know what comes over her then, but she finds herself suggesting that Lena volunteer at a shelter. If she’s being honest, it might be that she secretly wants to see this enigmatic woman more.</p><p>“Well, if you want to hang out with animals, but can’t have one of your own, you could always come to this shelter I volunteer at! I just clean cages and stuff, but there’s all sorts of jobs you can do. A lot of people like socializing the cats, or walking the dogs.”</p><p>For the first time since the interview started, Lena is speechless. She stares at Kara, with her mouth slightly open in shock. It makes Kara nervous, and she hurries on. “It’s called Happy Hearts, and it’s not far from here, actually. I can give you their email to set up a training session, if you’d like!”</p><p>That spurs Lena to life. “I-well. I own Happy Heart,” she says quietly, and Kara can tell it’s not what she meant to say.</p><p>“You what? Really? I always heard about how some rich business person owned it, but it was all very hush hush about who it was,” Kara says back. </p><p>Lena gives her a pointed look, and right. Lena Luthor is the very definition of a rich business person. </p><p>“Well, you should visit sometime! I know you probably know all about it, but it’s still a nice reprieve to interact with the animals. Especially since you seem to like them so much.”</p><p>Lena’s staring at her again, and she must look uncomfortable, because Lena immediately apologizes. “I’m sorry, it’s just…Kara, do you know who I am?”</p><p>“Um, yeah. You’re Lena Luthor? CEO of L-Corp, little sister to notorious Lex Luthor,” Kara states, ticking off on her fingers. </p><p>After giving her an incredulous look, Lena says slowly, “My full name is Lena Kieran Luthor.”</p><p>“Oh cool, my best friend is named Kieran!” Kara exclaims, already envisioning the two bonding over their shared name. </p><p>Lena is starting to look a bit frustrated, so Kara decides against talking more about Kieran. They’re both very similar, though, both with the same color eyes and hair, and--</p><p>“You’re Kieran?!”</p><p>Lena nods, but doesn’t say anything. Her expression has gone back to stiff, but Kara doesn’t notice. </p><p>“Oh my god. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before!” Kara groans. “And I went off on you the other day because I thought you believed all those horrible articles about you. This is so embarrassing!”</p><p>“You’re not mad at me?” Lena blurts out, and suddenly she transforms into the Kieran Kara has known for the past year. </p><p>Kara shrugs. “Why would I be mad?”</p><p>“I lied to you. I didn’t tell you who I was, even though I knew you were coming today. I’m so sorry, I just--”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me then? I mean, I definitely embarrassed myself when I went on that rant. I can only imagine how awkward that was for you,” Kara says, not unkindly.</p><p>Lena blushes a beautiful pink and admits, “I actually found it quite sweet. No one has ever stood up for me like that.”</p><p>Kara tilts her head to the side, looking Lena up and down. Now that she knows, it’s obvious why Lena thought she’d be recognized. Glasses and a ponytail aren’t a very good disguise. But…</p><p>“What about your accent? You had always had an Irish one when we talked at the shelter. Also wow, you actually own the whole thing? And you’re working the cleanup shift?” Kara’s heart swells with something, as she realizes just how selfless and good her friend truly is. </p><p>“Well I lived in Ireland with my biological mother. Then the Luthors sent me back for boarding school. Lillian hated it, said it made me sound uncouth, so I learned to take on an American accent. It’s better this way, as a business woman. But when I’m in private, I usually keep it,” Lena responds, bringing back the lilting accent that Kara has grown to know and love. </p><p>“Oh,” Kara says, because it’s all she can think to say. It actually makes a lot of sense, when she thinks about what she knows of both the Kieran and the Lena personas. Kieran is a genius businesswoman, who doesn’t like to talk about her job. She’s also got tragically low self-esteem, little friends, and no interest in talking about herself. The Lena Luthor side of her explains the self-esteem issues, (read: the Luthor upbringing), and being a CEO can’t make it very easy to make genuine friends. Add the terrorist brother and the media out for blood, and it’s enough to make anyone want to hide out for a few hours and just be normal. Even if it means cleaning up cat poop.</p><p>“I didn’t know how to tell you who I was,” Lena says, wringing her hands nervously, “and then you were saying all these nice things about me. I just couldn’t. I didn’t want to lose you, I wanted to soak up as much friendship as I could get. I...I haven’t had much experience with that. And I thought you’d recognize me right away. Then, when you called me ‘Miss Luthor’, I thought maybe you were just being professional, because this was a business interaction.”</p><p>Kara laughs. “And then I suggested you meet yourself, and that’s when you knew I really didn’t know anything?”</p><p>A shy grin spreads across Lena’s lips. “I was a bit surprised.”</p><p>“Wait, so now will you come to Game Night?” Kara asks seriously.</p><p>“Um, if you want me there,” Lena says slowly, before quickly adding, “And if everyone else wants me there.” </p><p>Kara flashes her a blinding grin. “Why wouldn’t I want my best friend there?”</p><p>Lena returns the smile, brighter this time, and agrees. </p><p>And oh crap, now Kara’s got to figure out how to ask <em>Lena Luthor</em> out on a date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the super long wait! Here is the second chapter of this, silly fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turns out, thinking of ways to ask your billionaire best friend out on a date is easier than Kara ever thought. </p>
<p>As much as she had freaked out about it, and yes, she really had a mini breakdown about it the night she went to go interview Lena. </p>
<p>But, it’s not that hard. There’s a million ways, honestly. She could send a note to the office, give Jess a headache and schedule a pretend meeting and ambush Lena in the boardroom, or send her a million roses. She could ask Lena’s driver to take her to a fancy restaurant after work, or commandeer one of the Luther family jets and write a love message in the sky.</p>
<p>It’s still Lena. She could pop the question during a movie night, or a game night (because Lena goes to them now that she’s learned to have some self-esteem). She could bring it back to where it all started: the Happy Heart Animal Shelter. </p>
<p>Objectively, it’s easy to think of ways to ask out your famous CEO best friend, who you met as Kieran, but really got to know as Lena. </p>
<p>The actual doing part is what’s hard. </p>
<p>It’s not as if Kara hasn’t tried. Because she has. She has. She may have not been so bold and open, or even voiced her desire to kiss Lena senseless and go on romantic dates and really love her, but she’s made it obvious in other ways. Or at least she thinks she has.</p>
<p>Kara chalks it up to the fact that Lena’s never been in a real relationship before, and she wouldn’t know if someone was flirting to save her life. Seriously, Kara has seen girls throw themselves at Lena in a bar, a gay bar so it should leave no doubts in Lena’s mind whether it was romantic or not. But no, Lena was blissfully oblivious and eventually the girls gave up and left her alone. </p>
<p>Kara is about 87% sure that Lena is gay. It has something to do with the powersuits the woman wears, and the way Lena talks about female actresses during movie nights. (Kara’s starting to think this particular activity was a bad idea, just for the amount of time Kara is forced to hear Lena drool over pretty women who are not her.) </p>
<p>Plus, all of Kara’s friends are about 100% certain that Lena Kieran Luthor is a big huge lesbian, so there’s that. </p>
<p>Still. It’s not just Kara’s gaydar skills on the line. It’s her whole friendship with Lena, which, as it turns out, is pretty fantastic.</p>
<p>Lena is the perfect best friend. She’s caring, almost to a fault. She’ll do anything if it makes those around her happy. She’s just so selfless and giving and kind and so much more than Kara is used to having in a friend. Not only that, but Lena has the means to actually carry out the things most people wish they could. Kara doesn’t try to take advantage of Lena’s wealth, she’s actually quite conscientious about it, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t appreciate Lena buying her dinner when she’s starving, and letting her borrow one of her fancy electric cars when hers breaks down. </p>
<p>All in all, Lena is the best and Kara doesn’t want to lose that. She doesn’t want to lose them. Which she will, if this goes wrong. Because for all of Lena’s good traits, skittish is one of her worst. She’s flighty, prone to running and hiding her feelings. So Kara has to go about this carefully. The last thing she wants is for Lena to get hurt. And yeah, maybe it’s something they can talk about once that actually go on the stupid date, but Kara’s always been very protective of Lena’s feelings. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>So this brings her back to the kitten idea. She’s going to foster some kittens, and Lena will be her sweet helpful self, and Kara will cook her dinner as thanks and it’ll be just like a date. No heart on the line questions. </p>
<p>This time, it’s actually going well. Kara has already gotten most of the plan in motion; she has a litter of kittens, a nice bottle of red wine, and dinner cooking on the stove. Lena is coming over in 30 minutes, and it’s going to be the best non-date anyone’s ever had. She thinks. </p>
<p>She thinks it’s less of a great idea when the doorbell is ringing and Kara realises that this isn’t really all that different from the various outings and lunches they’ve had together. It still might not be clear to Lena that she’s interested in her romantically. </p>
<p>Kara sighs. Maybe she’s not very good at this either. </p>
<p>The doorbell rings, jarring her out of her reverie. There isn’t any more time to dwell on the logistics, Kara still needs to make this a perfect evening. Maybe if she adds candles to the dinner table, Lena will get the idea this time. </p>
<p>After ushering Lena in, and not staring at the adorable outfit of yoga pants and an oversized sweater, Kara leaves Lena to get herself acquainted with the kittens. She turns off the stove, grabs the one candle she has in her apartment from the bathroom, and pours the wine. </p>
<p>It’s almost comical how nerve wracking this is. Even hearing Lena cooing at the kittens is making her heart beat faster. Because Lena in her business suits is incredibly sexy, but Lena with animals is on another level entirely. Kara remembers the first time she’d seen Lena with a small animal pressed up against her chest. She had nearly tripped and fell on her face. </p>
<p>Steeling herself for the cuteness that’s surely hiding in the next room, the blonde rounds the corner. </p>
<p>“Lena? Are you ready for--” she starts before she can see her friend. </p>
<p>Lena is <em>covered</em> in kittens. She’s laying on her side, legs slightly bent, propped up on an elbow watching two of the kittens wrestle. The remaining kittens are climbing on her, little claws probably tearing holes in her cosy sweater. </p>
<p>“Hm?” Lena looks up at her, a dopey smile still playing on her face. She colors slightly when she sees the responding smile from Kara, and pushes herself up. “Oh, I’m sorry, is dinner ready?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Dinner,” Kara manages through her tight throat. She watches dumbly as Lena gently removes the kittens from her various places on her body and places them on the ground. After brushing herself off, she follows Kara to the dinning room. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Kara’s idea seems dumb. This is perfect. This Lena, the soft one who feels comfortable enough in Kara’s space to allow baby animals crawl all over her, deserves to not have her safe space invaded with Kara’s attempts to shove romance on her.</p>
<p>She stops just before they reach the table, hoping her body is blocking the already set table and asks Lena to retrieve the pot of food on the stove. As soon as the brunette is gone, she dashes to the table, blowing out the lit candle and taking away the placemats. There’s not much she can do about the red wine, but it’s much less romantic than before. </p>
<p>“I hope pasta is okay for you. I roasted some veggies that you like, too,” she says, when Lena brings the food to the table. </p>
<p>“Pasta is great. I ate it almost every day in college,” Lena says with a laugh.</p>
<p>Kara smirks. “Wow, that’s pretty unhealthy for you. What other wild things did you do in college?”</p>
<p>Lena gives her a look, the one she always does when she’s about to share something personal and doesn’t know how Kara will take it. “Pasta was the only thing I knew how to cook. And seeing as I was only 12, I wasn’t invited to many parties. I really just studied and went to classes. Sometimes I’d sneak into the labs to build prototypes, though. It wasn’t hard, their security system was easy to hack into.”</p>
<p>“You’re incredible,” Kara breathes. It’s a lot more honest than she intended, but Lena is truly incredible. </p>
<p>Something must show on her face though, because Lena’s giving her another look, this one Kara doesn’t exactly understand. It’s a little scary how well she can interpret most of the brunette’s looks, but Lena is her best friend. She’s allowed to know and understand her best friend, or that’s what she’s going to say if anyone asks her. </p>
<p>“So, I must admit, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something for a while now,” she begins, fiddling with her silverware. “Now is a good time as any, and if this conversation goes terribly, at least you’ll still have a house full of kittens.”</p>
<p>Her mouth is dry. Her heart is beating so fast, she wonders if Lena can hear it from across the table. What could Lena possibly want to talk to her about? Is she going to “friend break up” with her? Is that even a thing? </p>
<p>“Kara?” Lena’s voice breaks her out of her spirling panic. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m listening now. What was that?” Kara asks, hoping that Lena just wants to talk about some new prototype she’s working on, or something similarly lighthearted. </p>
<p>Watching Lena fiddle with her fork, then her sleeve, then her fingers isn’t helping with her anxiety. Nearly a full minute passes before Lena even looks up at her, and it’s by far the most awkward thing Kara has ever had to endure. </p>
<p>Finally, Lena sighs and her piercing green eyes bore into Kara’s blue. There’s uncertainty, an insecurity that’s quite familiar, but also steely determination.</p>
<p>“I want to take you out on a date.” </p>
<p>The words come out all at once, almost like they’re one big long word. Kara nearly has a heart attack.</p>
<p>The first thing that runs through her head is that it cannot be possible that Lena Kieran Luthor, her best friend, her billionaire genius, kindhearted friend, has just asked her out on a date. </p>
<p>The second thing she thinks is, how could it be possible that Lena has managed to just simply ask her out, when she’s been slaving away for months trying to win her affections. </p>
<p>“I…” Kara’s at a loss. She wants to say yes, but she also wants to ask if Lena’s always been into girls, if she’s liked Kara for as long as Kara has liked her, if she knows that Kara is head over heels in love with her. </p>
<p>But Lena cannot read Kara’s thoughts and her lack of response is starting to look like a rejection to the brunette. </p>
<p>“I know this is sudden, and you’re probably not even into girls. I’ve probably just made you uncomfortable, and I’ve ruined the best friendship I’ve ever had. I’m so sorry, Kara. I’ll leave you to your evening.”</p>
<p>Lena’s already halfway to the door by the time Kara manages to make her mouth work properly.</p>
<p>“Wait! Lena, wait!” </p>
<p>The other woman pauses, her coat partially on. She stops, turns around, but doesn’t meet Kara’s eyes. She doesn’t say anything either, so it’s clear that Kara will have to find the words to set this straight. Quickly, if the glittering tears in those beautiful green eyes are anything to go by.</p>
<p>“I want to go out with you. I, god, this is stupid, but I had this whole plan. That’s why I invited you over today. I thought the kittens would be a good distraction and you’re always so cute and wonderful around the animals. I even googled ‘romantic place settings,’ but I got scared,” Kara confesses, quickly, before she can lose her nerve.</p>
<p>“Really?” Lena asks, and there’s so much hope and light in her forest green eyes. “You didn’t have to go through all that trouble for me. Really, Kar, I’m no one special.”</p>
<p>And Kara has to take a moment to compose herself, because this woman owns two Fortune 500 companies, has more money than most people can even imagine, and somehow still thinks so lowly of herself.</p>
<p>“No, Lee, you’re so special. You’re everything. Let me take you out and I’ll prove it to you.”</p>
<p>“But I thought I just asked out?” Lena has this adorably confused look on her face, which Kara would normally love, but now it just reminds her that oh yeah, her amazing best friend is much better at asking people out than she is. </p>
<p>“Okay, well then let me take you out on the second date.”</p>
<p>The smile Lena gives her really makes the butterflies that have taken up residency in her stomach flutter. It’s playful, with just a little bit of an edge, and it’s <em>beautiful.</em></p>
<p>“Isn’t it a little presumptuous to plan the second date before the first date has even been set? What if I’m terribly dull and you’ve just condemned yourself to two awful evenings?” </p>
<p>Lena’s obviously joking now, but Kara still can’t let her get away with putting herself down.</p>
<p>“Any evening with you will be time well spent,” she replies honestly.</p>
<p>It’s enough to push Lena’s smirk back into her nervous expression before. “You really don’t have to do any of this, Kara. Really. I’ll be okay. It was stupid of me to even--”</p>
<p>Kara’s kissing her. Kara’s kissing her because yes she’s supposed to be a journalist in training, but words are hard right now. She’s kissing Lena, pouring all of her feelings for this amazing and brave, but fragile woman. </p>
<p>Lena is stiff under her for a few harrowing seconds before she softens and melts into the kiss. Her lips are just as soft as she’d always imagined, and carding her fingers through Lena’s dark hair is just as divine. </p>
<p>When they come up for air, leaning their foreheads together, Kara thinks that this is the happiest she’s ever felt. </p>
<p>“Of course I’ll go out with you. I want to see the world with you, Lena Kieran Luthor. You’re it for me, and I think you have been since I met you cleaning up cat pee at the Happy Heart Animal Shelter.”</p>
<p>This time, Lena’s smile has no tinge of bitterness, no guardedness. It’s brilliant and blinding, and oh, Kara cannot wait to date this wonderful woman.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>